


Play Your Cards Right

by coolstoryjo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, hunter reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstoryjo/pseuds/coolstoryjo
Summary: Plus-sized hunter!Reader runs into Dean Winchester in a dive bar. Things get steamy.





	Play Your Cards Right

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of confident plus-size reader fic, so I'm here for your pleasure.

You sat heavily on the barstool, half a cold beer in your hand. Your head rested between the pointer finger and thumb of your other hand. You were a bit sore and a bit tired, but mostly, you were just happy that this hunt was over. This stupid werewolf in stupid Nowhere, MO had caused you more frustration that you’d like to admit, but you’d finally ganked the bastard. 

 

Your eyes drifted around the room, taking in the dive bar for all that it was. The lights were dim, the varnish was peeling off the wood bar, the coasters were falling apart, and everyone was wearing jeans with holes not meticulously put there for fashion but by good, hard work. It was just your thing. Here, no one gave a shit that your hair was up in a messy ponytail, your boots had mud -- and shit, was that blood? -- caked on them, and your “more cushion” body was packed into comfy jeans, a tight tank top, and a loose, open flannel. Here, you could drink too much beer and stumble across the street to your sketchy hotel room and not worry about whether you were impressing anyone or not. Hell, you’d be out of this town by noon tomorrow and you’d never see any of these people or places again: just the way you liked it.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this bitch beat us to our case,” said a familiar voice as his solid form sauntered over to your side of the bar. Well, so much for never seeing anyone from this bar again: you were quite familiar with the hunter to whom that voice belonged. You lifted your head and turned to face the man addressing you.

 

“What a surprise, I’ve beaten Dean Winchester to the punch again,” you replied with a smirk. He draped his arm around your shoulders and motioned to the bartender for two shots of whiskey.

 

“You don’t have to be so smug about it, sweetheart,” Dean answered, feigning offense, “How have things been? Killed anything exciting lately?” You rolled your eyes a bit and readjusted in your seat. While you and the Winchester brothers weren’t exactly close, you considered them friends. There was something to say about the camaraderie (and slight competition) between hunters.

 

“Aside from the werewolf you were apparently coming for?” you retorted. The bartender brought over the whiskeys and Dean threw money on the bar. He handed you one of the small glasses filled with just-barely-above-bottom-shelf golden whiskey and held the other up. The two of you clinked the glasses together and tipped the god-awful-but-at-least-it’s-booze spirit back into your mouths and down your throats. Dean pulled another bar stool up close to you and sat down, his arm still draped over your shoulders. 

 

“I fully blame Sam for miscalculating the lunar cycle,” Dean replied with a small laugh. “But maybe if I play my cards right, I’ll get to conquer a different kind of beast tonight.” He gave you a quick wink before taking a sip of the beer the bartender had set down in front of him. You raised your eyebrows and placed a hand on his denim-clad thigh.

 

“How good of a card player are you?” you asked with a hint of sass.

 

His lips curled to mirror your smirk as he replied, “I’m a damn good card player, and you know that.” He leaned in close to your ear: so close that his bottom lip lightly brushed your ear lobe as he whispered, “And that’s not the only thing I’m damn good at.” His hand moved to squeeze your thick thigh and he licked his lips. Your breath hitched in your throat a little. God, he was good. You’d certainly thought about fucking the smug hunter before, and you were  _ really _ thinking about it now. 

 

“Tell me more,” you responded, trying to play it cool. You took another swig of your beer, choosing to pretend that you could not feel your arousal beginning to soak your panties.

 

Dangerous lust flashed across his eyes. “I’d rather show you,” he said, each word piercing through to your core. The two of you had never done this before, and you were a little surprised at how quickly things were moving. You weren’t insecure about your chubby body, but you briefly thought about how you definitely could have dressed in a way that flattered your assets better. You shouldn’t have been surprised that you would pick someone up -- or, more accurately, be picked up -- on the night you had put zero effort into your appearance. You would’ve worn a different, tighter pair of jeans tonight if you’d known Dean Winchester would be strutting into the bar.

 

You nodded wordlessly as he gripped your soft thigh a little tighter. His other arm slowly dropped down from your shoulders to wrap around your waist. His calloused fingers touched the soft bare skin of your partially exposed belly and sent electricity throughout your skin.

 

“I think tasting you is long overdue,” he whispered as he stood up beside you. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around your middle and his chest was pressed against your back. His hot breath caressed your neck and you were done for. You may be a hunter, but you were still a red-blooded human with needs. You stood up, threw twenty bucks on the bar, and turned to face the other hunter. You reached up to tangle your fingers in his hair, causing your tank top to lift a bit more, exposing the stretch marks that ran down your side.

 

“I’m not usually this easy, Winchester, but get your ass to my motel room,” you said into his ear. You placed light kisses along his jawline and he groaned softly as he pulled you tighter to him.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dean replied. He grabbed your hand and all but dragged you out into the night air. You silently thanked every god in the book that your motel was just across the street as you felt the familiar hunger of lust pulse through your body.

 

The instant you closed the motel room door behind you, Dean had your back pressed against it. He grabbed your face roughly in both hands and his slightly chapped lips collided with your own. With one hand in his hair and one hand on his hip, you pulled him in close to you. You parted your lips enough to let his tongue tangle with yours, and you could feel yourself getting exponentially wetter by the second.

 

With his hand in your hair, he tilted your head back to more thoroughly expose your neck to him. Before you could even react, Dean was placing hungry kisses and light nips across the sensitive flesh. You let out a soft moan in response and he moved his free hand to roughly cup your ass. Wasting no time, your fingers found the hem of his shirt and lifted to pull it over his head. He barely missed a beat kissing and sucking at your throat as he allowed the t-shirt to be removed. He ran his hands across your collarbone to slide your open flannel over your shoulders, and you shrugged it to the floor. Next, off came your tank top, and Dean paused to take in the sight of you nearly spilling out of your favorite black lace bra. 

 

“What?” you asked with a slight laugh, unsure whether you should be flattered or self-conscious of his stare. 

 

“Nothing. You’re just even sexier than I expected,” he replied before crashing his lips into yours again. You would have rolled your eyes if you weren’t so distracted by the feeling of need pulsing between your thighs.

 

Continuing to kiss you hungrily, Dean ran his nimble fingers down the naked flesh of your side before moving to unbutton your jeans. His kisses moved from your lips, up your jaw, and to the sensitive spot behind your ear and he easily maneuvered your jeans off your hips. You could feel his rock-hard erection against your soft stomach and a shiver ran up your spine. You grabbed his face, kissing him harder, and swiftly directed him to the bed. The backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and, in one fluid movement, he’d turned the two of you around and pushed you back onto the bed. Before you could even begin to sit up, Dean was gripping your jeans and panties and yanking them off of you. 

 

“I told you I wanted to taste you,” he said as your head arched back in anticipation. Dean roughly grabbed your round hips and jerked you to the edge of the bed. On his knees, he moved your heavy legs to his shoulders, giving him the perfect view of just how wet you were. A lustful smirk danced across his lips before he moved to take your aching clit into his mouth. You gasped with pleasure at the sudden sensation, losing your breath as he moved his tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

“Fuck, Dean,” you panted as his mouth danced over your soaked, sensitive slit. His tongue swirled around your aching bud, and you could already feel your orgasm building. With each circle his tongue made around your clit, tension built in your muscles. Your thighs, rested firmly on Dean’s shoulders, tightened with pleasure as he stuck first one finger, then two, inside you. He bent his fingers toward him, stroking against the sweet spot inside your slick entrance as if beckoning for your climax.

 

“Come for me,” Dean growled, his face still buried in the wetness between your thighs. He anchored his mouth around your clit, his tongue flicking over the tip, and you felt the shockwave pulse through your body. Your thighs clamped tight around Dean’s head as your orgasm quivered through every muscle. He continued his pattern of licking and sucking as each wave of pleasure pulsed through you. 

 

As your body began to relax, Dean ran his hands along the soft, warm skin of your thighs, then your hips, and your belly. He grinned as his every touch sent ripples across your skin. He stretched his hands across your tummy and up to your breasts as he slowly stood. You sat up, moving your legs from his shoulders to his waist, and hungrily pulled his mouth to yours. He let out a soft groan as you teased his lips with your tongue, tasting yourself on every millimeter of his mouth.

 

His hands moved up your back to unclasp the bra holding your large, soft breasts against you. He placed greedy, open-mouthed kisses across your neck. You could feel your arousal aching for more as he tossed your bra aside and began to tantalize your nipples. He rolled the hard nub under his thumb and you pressed into him. You wanted to feel his touch on every part of you. You ran your hand down his hard chest, sweeping subtly over his own nipples, before reaching to unbutton his jeans. You plunged your hand into his boxers to wrap your soft, nimble fingers around his hard, throbbing length. He bit his lip to stifle the moan and rocked his hips into your hand. You entwined the fingers of your other hand tightly into his hair, needily pulling his whole body against you. 

 

Before you knew it, you were on your back in the middle of the bed and Dean was crawling up to meet your mouth with more hungry kisses, having hastily stepped out of his jeans and boxer briefs. His large hand held the back of your head, pushing you forward to his meet his violent kisses. 

 

“I need you inside me,” you gasped breathlessly in his ear. His cock twitched in your hand as you brought him toward your waiting entrance. It wasn’t that you never expected to fuck Dean Winchester, but the sound of your name cascading from his lips as his erection plunged into you was almost more than you could handle. With one hand roughly on your hip, he delved deep into you and you could feel your breath hitch with each thrust. 

 

Finding the perfect rhythm, your hips crashed into each other as he pumped his cock in and out of you. He took your right nipple into his mouth and tweaked it with his tongue. Your back arched, causing his length to slam into your sweet spot. Your body begged for release as the overload of pleasure and sensation ripped through you like lightning. His pace quickened as he plunged into you harder and faster. His teeth grazed your nipple and you gasped. Your fingernails dug sharply into his shoulder blade and he thrust into you deeper than you thought possible. Your walls spasmed around him as you came again. Your every pore filled with warmth as the waves of your high quivered through you. His grip on your hip tightened as he reached his own high, your name dripping off his lips as he bucked into you and spilled his seed into your tight core. Your hips moved together as you rode through the aftershocks together. 

 

Dean flopped down beside you as your breathing slowly returned to normal. “I guess I underestimated you,” you said as he pulled you into his chest.

 

“I told you I was good at more than just cards.”

 


End file.
